FROZEN LOVE
by Ellena Nomihara
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Kisah cinta Jack Frost dan Elsa Arendelle/"Sang Pangeran Musim Dingin dan Sang Ratu Musim Dingin?"/ "ELSA. ELSA. KUMOHON."/ " Elsa, betapa aku sangat merindukanmu. NC Jelsa. Be Nice Readers, okey,?/ Happy Reading. Chapter 4 is Up Date. [JELSA]/AU. My first fic 'Movie'. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**FROZEN LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fandom : ROTG x FROZEN**

 **Dan Lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Jack Frost x Elsa Arendelle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (For Save)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : ROTG © DreamWork. FROZEN © Disney**

 **Dan Lain-lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, Gaje, Abal, sedikit Lime(?)**

 **.**

 **Flame? Terserah dan saya tidak akan pernah peduli**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Drap…Drap…Drap…

Derap langkah kaki bergema disepanjang kampus Universitas Oslo. Mereka yang sebagian besar adalah para wanita berlari dengan semangat ke depan gerbang. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, namun satu hal yang aneh. Hell yeah! Lihat pakaian mereka itu. Busana pakaian yang kehabisan bahan hingga hanya bisa menutupi hingga dua jengkal diatas lutut. Dan lihat wajah mereka yang terlihat sangat menor dengan segala macam _make-up_ yang mereka kenakan. Memang terlihat **sedikit** cantik tapi para wanita itu lebih mirip dengan ibu-ibu yang sedang berunjuk rasa. Oke ini mulai nyleweng.

Well, sebenarnya hal ini sudah pernah terjadi—ah ralat sering kali terjadi, setiap hari malah. Bukan tanpa alasan para wanita itu berbaris didepan gerbang kampus dengan berteriak seperti orang gila dan berpakaian layaknya perempuan penggoda. Yeah, mereka sedang menanti para Pangeran mereka. Para Pria tampan maksudnya. Sudah hal yang wajar bila para kaum hawa ini berderet hingga berdesakan hanya untuk menyambut para Pangeran UniOslo. Hampir semua makhluk bernama perempuan di kampus ini tergila-gila pada para Pangeran tampan yang tengah ditunggu-tungga. Tapi itu hanya hampir. Kutekankan sekali lagi— **Hampir**. Karena buktinya masih ada beberapa gadis waras yang tidak menyukai para Pangeran UniOslo—yeah itu kata anak-anak kampus sih. Suasana kampus masih terkendali hingga—

"KYAAAAA…Mereka datang! Mereka datang…!" teriak salah satu dari para wanita menor itu.

"AAAAAAA…Oh Tuhaaa…Itu mereka…AAAA" teriak gadis lain menyusul.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA…" dan itu teriakan yang lain lagi namun diakhiri dengan pingsannya sang pemilik suara.

—teriakan dengan suara melingking yang saling sambung menyambung bergema ke seluruh pelosok kampus. Dari arah pintu gerbang, lima Motor Ninja memasuki parkiran UniOslo beserta si pengendara. Masing-masing dari mereka mengenakan Motor yang sama namun berbeda warna beserta helm yang juga membedakan. Disaat kelimanya telah sempurna memakirkan motor, dengan gerakan slow motion mereka membuka helm mereka. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?. Seketika terjadi pendarahan missal yang berasal dari para wanita yang sedari menunggu kedatangan para Pangeran. Dan kutekankan sekali ini **sangat sering** terjadi di Universitas terkenal ini.

Para Pangeran tampan dari UniOslo adalah sekumpulan pria tampan yang kerap kali mencuri hati para kaum cantik hanya dengan pesona ataupun dengan senyum menawan mereka. Sekumpulan laki-laki yang paling diminati dimana pun mereka berada. Mereka adalah;

pertama adalah seorang laki-laki tampan bersurai coklat gelap dengan perawakan tubuh tegap yang bernama **Hans Southerm Isles**. Seorang Mahasiswa jurusan Bisnis . Terkenal diantara kaum hawa karena senyum manis nan menawan miliknya.

Kedua; seorang pria bernama **Eugene Fitzherbert**. Seorang yang juga pria tampan bersurai coklat pudar. Mahasiswa jurusan Arsitektu. Pria berpredikat playboy nomor satu seantero UniOslo.

Ketiga; **Kristoff Sven**. Seorang pria yang lagi-lagi tampan bersurai pirang pucat. Seorang pria ramah dari jurusan kedokteran. Seorang pria yang mempunyai hidung agak besar dari yang lain.

Keempat: seorang pria yang juga dalam kategori tampan yang bernama **Hiccup The Vast**. Seorang Pria bersurai coklat tua dari jurusan Psikiolog. Seorang Pria tampan yang mempunyai kebiasaan menggerakan tangannya berlebih ketika berbicara. Oh ya, katanya keluarga Hiccup adalah salah satu keturunan Viking di jaman dulu.

Dan Kelima: seorang pria yang paling digilai oleh para gadis yang bernama **Jack Frost** karena dirinya yang seperti salju. Seorang pria tampan bersurai putih keabuan dari jurusan Musik dengan sejuta pesonanya. Pemuda yang mempunyai sifat jahil diantara keempat temannya. Paling bisa membuat sesuatu menjadi menyenangkan dan paling ahli dalam mencuri hati seseorang.

Yeah, dan lagi mereka termasuk dalam keturunan yang berperan penting di negera yang mereka tinggali ini. Tak mengherankan bila mereka sangat terkenal dan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian bila terlepas dari fisik memukai mereka. Kelima pria tampan itu melenggang santai. Membelah lautan wanita yang menghalangi dengan sesekali melepas seringai menggoda ataupun hanya membalas sapaan para gadis.

Sedangkan di taman UniOslo. Lima orang gadis cantik menghela nafas bosan. Kelimanya menatap jenuh pada sekumpulan pria membosankan—itu menurut mereka—yang sedang dirubung oleh para wanita tidak waras nan aneh. Dan oh sungguh tidak sopan tak mengenal para gadis cantik ini. Mereka adalah;

Gadis pertama adalah **Astrid**. Seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang lembut. Seorang gadis tomboy yang sangat menyukai kemenangan dan tentu sangat membenci kekalahan. Ciri khas dari gadis adalah hiasaan tengkorak yang menggantung di ikat rambutnya ataupun di resleting tasnya. Namun walau sifatnya yang urakan, Astrid merupakan salah satu gadis popular di UniOslo karena keterampilannya dalam beladiri dan dengan wajah cantiknya, Astrid menjadi incara para laki-laki tahan banting.

Gadis kedua adalah **Rapunzel**. Seorang gadis cantik dengan surai pirang emas yang sangat panjang dengan iris hijau lumut. Panjang ramputnya bisa sampai mencapai sepuluh meter lebih. Karena itu Rapunzel selalu datang ke kampus dengan kepangan tebal pada rambut cantiknya. Dan sekaligus menjadi ciri khasnya di UniOslo. Gadis cantik ini memiliki sifat yang sangat hiperaktif dan ceroboh. Suka menebar senyum ceria yang tentu saja meluluhkan semua kaum adam. Namun harus berhati-hati dengan Rapunzel, karena gadis ini akan sangat mudah menampar wajah lelaki kurang ajar dengan penggorengan yang entah didapat dari mana. Dan Oh ya, Rapunzel adalah putri tunggal bangsawan ditempat ia dilahirkan.

Gadis ketiga adalah **Toothania**. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang beiris mata violet. Gadis manis yang sangat sering melempar senyum kepada semua orang. Dan Tooth—nama panggilannya—adalah orang nomor satu yang sangat peduli pada kesehatan gigi. Yah, mungkin terbawa oleh pengaruh nama mungkin. Dan mungkin juga karena cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi dokter gigi.

Gadis keempat adalah **Anna Arendelle**. Putri bungsu dari seorang bangsawan di tempat tinggalnya ini. Gadis cantik bersurai coklat susu dengan iris mata hijau gelap. Sifatnya yang ramah dan baik pada semua orang—kecuali pada orang tertentu—membuatnya menjadi salah satu gadis popular selain temannya di kampus UniOslo.

Dan Terakhir adalah **Elsa Arendelle**. Seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih platina yang merupakan putri sulung keluarga Arendelle. Kakak Anna ini mempunyai sifat kalem dan tenang namun sangat menakutkan bila marah. Dan kabar baiknya Elsa adalah salah satu orang yang tidak mudah terpancing emosinya. Ia dapat dengan mudah memasang raut dewasa khas putrid raja yang tentu saja membuatnya dihormati oleh orang lain.

Well, kelima gadis itu adalah sekumpulan gadis popular yang belum bisa disaingin sampai sekarang. Dengan formasi mereka yang selalu bersama membuat kelimanya terlihat menawab dan indah. Oke, kita lihat apa yang mereka bicarakan sekarang.

"Hahhh…heran! Kenapa mereka suka sekali berteriak seperti orang gila! Telingaku sakit mendengarnya!" tukas Astrid sambil mengaduk-aduk minuman yang dibelinya dengan bosan.

"Hihihi…Yang sabar ya Astrid! Tapi aku juga bosan mendengar mereka berteriak sih!" Rapunzel menyahuti.

"Sudahlah ambil sisi positifnya saja!" ujar sang calon dokter gigi—Tooth.

"Yeah, dengan adanya para gadis gila itu, membuat kita menjadi berbeda! Menjadi lebih special!" Anna menyambung kalimat Tooth dengan mata berbinar.

"Dan dengan berbeda, kau berharap si hidung besar itu melirikmu bukan!" ujar Astrid dengan seringai jahil diwajahnya. Dan bertambah lebar tatkala melihat wajah Anna memerah dan terlihat panic, "T-Tidak! S-Siapa bilang? Dan hidungnya tidak besar tapi seksi! Ingat itu Astrid!" Anna memandang tajam si gadis tomboy yang sedang terkekeh geli.

"Tidak usah mengelak Anna, sayang! Kau suka pada Kristoff bukan? Sangat terlihat dari wajahmu dan lagi, kau sangat payah dalam berbohong!" ujar Astrid sekali lagi yang masih belum menghilangkan seringai jahilnya.

"M-Memang kenapa? "Oke, seseorang harus memegangi Anna karena gadis itu seperti mau pingsan karena malu.

"Hei, sudahlah! Jangan bertengkar ! Dan lagi pula Astrid, kau sama dengan Anna! Bukannya kau juga menyukai si Hiccup itu? Jadi kalian berdua sama saja!" Astri dengan cekatan membungkam mulut gadis bersurai emas itu dengan panic. Namun terlamabat, "Prfff…Hahaha…Hiccup? Si lugu itu? Kau bahkan lebih parah dari pada aku, Astrid…Hahhahaa!" segera saja tawa Anna menggelar keras karena ceplosan sahabat berambut panjangnya.

"Sttttt…Sudah kubilang jangan bilang-bilang, Mrs. Fitzherbert!" Astrid memelankan volume suaranya namun tetap saja terbilang keras untuk sebuah bisikan.

"APAAA? Mrs. Fitzherbert? Kau menyukai si playboy itu, Rapunzel?" Kali ini Tooth yang berseru kaget dan tentu saja kali ini Rapunzel yang memelototi Astrid yang belum melepas bekapannya.

"Hehehe…" Rapunzel hanya nyengir sembari mengangkat tangan membentuk piece sebagai tanda benar. Dan Tooth hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Tidak usah kaget, Tooth! Kau juga sama saja karena kau menyukai Hans 'kan?" dan semua mata kini beralih pada gadis bersurai putih platina yang sedari tadi diam sambil membaca buku. Elsa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap keempat sahabatnya heran, "Apa?" tanya Elsa yang risih dipandangi.

"ARGGGG…Elsa, kenapa kau ikutan nyeletuk sih?" Tooth berujar frustasi sambil mengguncang tubuh Elsa gemas.

"Ohhhh…jadi kau menyukai si pintar itu, Tooth? Wah kukira kau menyukai si biang kerok—Jack!" Sahut Anna terkejut.

"Hahh…aku dengan Jack? Oh tidak. Laki-laki jahil seperti dia bukan tipeku! Lagi pula Jack itu dengan Elsa!" seru Tooth tidak terima sembari menyenggol Elsa yang duduk disamping kirinya.

"Huwoooooo…Jack dan Elsa?" tanya Astrid dengan seringai jahilnya lagi.

"si Jahil dan si kalem?" Anna menimpali dengan maksud menggoda sang kakak.

"Sang pangeran Musim dingin dengan sang Ratu Musim dingin?" Tooth tentu saja ikut menyahuti—menyenangkan rasanya bisa menggoda temannya yang satu ini.

"Sepertinya kalian cocok!" celetuk Rapunzel dengan senyum lebar diwajah cantiknya itu.

"Hei, bicara apa kalian? J-Jangan bicara sembarangan!" ujar Elsa dengan suara gusar namun berusaha mempertahankan intonasinya. Dan Oh lihat, keempat gadis cantik tertawa geli karena semburat rona mesah menghiasi pipi pucat Elsa.

"Dari kami semua, sepertinya kau yang paling parah dan cocok dengannya, Miss Elsa!" Astrid masih terus menggoda Elsa yang sangat jarang bisa gelabakan seperti ini.

"Berarti Jack akan menjadi kakak iparku? Not bad! Lagi pula Jack juga lumayan tampan, jadi boleh 'lah!" Elsa memandang tajam sang adik yang ikut menggodanya. Demi Tuhan, Elsa sangat malu sekarang ini.

"Kubilang jangan bicara sem—"

"Siapa yang jadi kakak ipar siapa?" suara baritone memotong kalimat Elsa. Kelima gadis berparas cantik itu menoleh dan mendapati lima pemuda tampan yang baru saja digunakan sebagai bahan obrolan, ada didepan mereka.

"Hai Lady's! Merindukan kami!" sapa Eugene dengan seringai menggoda sembari tangannya menoel dagu mungil Rapunzel. Dan—

 **BANG**

"Awwww…Hei, berhentilah memukul wajah tampanku dengan penggorenganmu itu, nona!" ujar Eugene sambil mengelus wajahnya yang baru saja tampar dengan wajan ajaib milik sang gadis emas. Sedang yang lainnya menahan tawa atas kemalangan sang pangeran playboy, Rapunzel dengan wajah angkuh berkacak pinggang dan berkata, "Huhh…itu pantas untukmu yang suka kurang ajar!".

"Hahahaha…malang sekali nasipmu kawan!" Kristoff menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya, seolah menabahkan. Padahal dia yang paling keras menertawakan Eugene.

Di saat yang lain sedang menertawakan sang Playboy kelas kakap. Pangeran Musim dingin—Jack—menghampiri Elsa yang tengah berusaha menahan tawa geli. Dengan santai Jack duduk di atas meja, persis didepan Elsa—yang tentu saja mengagetkan gadis cantik itu. Iris biru kedua saling bertemu dan bertatapan lama. Jack menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan wajah Elsa.

"Hai Elsa! Kulihat kau bertambah cantik saja!" ujar Jack sembari meraih dagu Elsa dengan tangan kirinya. Semua orang menghentikan aktifitas mereka tatkala sang pangeran Musim dingin itu tengah berada sangat dekat dengan Elsa—sang Ratu Musim dingin. Para wanita menjerit iri melihat posisi Jack dan Elsa yang terbilang intim. Dan Oh, lihat betapa serasinya mereka saat sedang saling menatap seperti itu. Mereka berdua terlihat sangatlah sempurna tanpa cela.

Iris biru Elsa dapat menangkap dengan jelas wajah tampan pemuda didepannya. Iris mata biru yang sama dengannya seolah dapat tanpa henti memenjarakan Elsa. Wajah pucat yang juga sama dirinya begitu kontras dengan deru nafas hangat yang menampar wajah Elsa pelan. Seringai menggoda dan nakal juga terukir diwajah tampan Jack. Membuatnya menjadi sangat keren dimata Elsa. Dan oh jangan lupa dengan wangi maskulin yang dapat dicium jelas oleh Elsa. Dan tanpa sadar wajah Elsa menjadi merah padam.

"Aku memang tahu kalau aku tampan. Tapi jangan karena ketampananku kau jatuh pingsan setelah ini, My Queen !" bisikan Jack bernada seduktif ditelinga Elsa hingga membuat sang gadis musim semi kembali tersadar ke dunia nyata. Dengan cepat kedua tangan mungil Elsa mendorong dada bidang Jack yang terbalut oleh Hoodie biru gelap. Mengerti gerakan Elsa, Jack dengan cepat pula menahan kedua tangan Elsa dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan yang lain meraih pinggang Elsa. Dan sekarang pangeran musim dingin itu berhasil memenjarakan sang Ratu Musim Dingin dalam dekapannya.

"Lepaskan aku Jack!" Ujar Elsa sembari meronta dalam pelukan pemuda tampan itu. Tapi bukan melepaskan, Jack malah mengeratkan kalungan lengan kanannya pada pinggang Elsa. Dan kini kedua kaki Jack ikut mengapit tubuh Elsa. Semua itu sukses membuat para fans gilanya yang berjenis wanita ataupun pria pingsan seketika dan sukses pula membuat keempat sahabat Elsa menahan nafas.

"Tidak sebelum aku puas memandang wajahmu, My Queen!" bisa dilihat oleh semua orang kalau wajah Elsa sekarang sangatlah merah dan si pelaku malah terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi malu Elsa yang nampak menggemaskan dimatanya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Elsa masih berusaha lepas dari dekapan Jack walau itu sia-sia. Sedang Jack masih tidak mau melepas pelukannya. Terus ia pandangi wajah cantik putri sulung keluarga Arendelle hingga tanpa sadar wajah Jack mendekat dan—

CUP

—Elsa berhenti meronta. Keempat teman Elsa maupun Jack kini melotot memandang sepasang muda mudi pucat itu. Dan yang paling parah adalah teriakan histeris dari para fans kedua sejoli yang tengah berciuman—ah lebih tepatnya Jack yang mencium Elsa. Tepat di bibir gadis Musim dingin itu.

Elsa membelalakan matanya. Iris birunya dapat jelas melihat kelopak Jack yang tertutup menikmati kegiatan mencium bibirnya. Dan sungguh, seluruh darah dalam tubuh Elsa seakan mengalir deras ke wajahnya dan berkumpul dikepala Elsa. Katika dirasa kedua tangannya bebas dari genggaman tangan Jack, Elsa segera mendorong tubuh tegap Jack hingga terpungkur ke tanah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!?" mari beri tepuk tangan pada Jack Frost yang sudah berhasil membuat sang Putri bangsawan Arendelle mengumpat dengan keras. Kini wajah Elsa merah padam karena malu, marah, kesal dan jengkel. Sedang Jack bukannya takut, malah tertawa girang dan segera berancang-ancang lari dari amukan Elsa.

"Hahha…bibirmu itu sangat manis, My Queen! Boleh aku merasakannya lagi sewaktu-waktu?" cukup, belum juga setengah hari Elsa menikmati hari cerah ini namun pemuda jahil dan gila—menurut Elsa—itu sudah membuatnya kehabisan kesabaran. Gadis bersurai putih platina itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan sesuatu untuk dilempar. Segera Elsa mengambil batu seukuran telapak tangan tak jauh darinya dan bersiap melempar pada Jack. Jack yang tahu hidupnya terancam segera berlari menjauh namun tetap tidak menghilangkan seringai senangnya.

"HEI, DIAM DISANA, JACK FROST!" melihat mangsanya lari, Elsa pun ikut berlari mengejar Jack. Meninggalkan para penonton setia yang masih menantikan kelanjutan aksi mereka.

"HAHAHAHA…AYO KEJAR…!"

"KUBILANG BERHENTI, JACK!" Seru Elsa keras.

"TIDAK MAU…WEEEKKK!" Oh sungguh, kedua sejoli ini selain serasi menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka juga cocok menjadi sepasang Tom dan Jerry.

Karena lelah mengejar, Elsa memilih berhenti. Ia bidik Jack dengan jaraknya yang lumayan dekat. Antara kena atau tidak, Elsa melempar batu digenggamannya ke arah Jack dan—

DUAK

"AWWWW….ARRGGHH…"

"Oh Ya Tuhan…!" Elsa reflek membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya tatkala lemparannya mengenai Jack. Tepat di kepala pangeran tampan itu. Segera Elsa berlari menghampiri Jack yang kini terjatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kini benjol. Menghiraukan para gadis yang berteriak histeris karena pengeran mereka terluka, Elsa dengan cekatan membantu Jack berdiri dan segera membawa pemuda itu ke ruang kesehatan. Sedikit dengan menggerutu tentunya. Meninggalkan teman-teman mereka yang masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yah, maklum lah, namanya orang kaget.

Elsa merutuki Jack yang berbalik saat ia melempar batu tadi. Niatan awal Elsa adalah mengenai punggung pemuda yang tengah rangkul ini namun siapa sangka kalau Jack akan berbalik dan BANG…batu tadi sukses mengenai kepala pemuda tampan ini. Dalam hati Elsa berharap-harap cemas sambil berdoa kepada Tuhan supaya pria kurang ajar ini tidak mengalami geger otak atau apapun yang berbahaya pada Otak Jack. Karena sesungguhnya, sejengkel apapun Elsa pada Jack, gadis bersurai platina itu tidak akan pernah tega pria itu terluka. Selain merasa bersalah juga tentunya.

"Kau diam disini dan jangan kemana-mana!" perintah Elsa setelah memastikan Jack berbaring dikasur UKS UniOslo. Putri sulung Arendelle itu sibuk mencari kotak P3K tanpa tahu kalau kini sang korban lemparannya tengah menyeringai lebar.

Iris biru Jack setia memandangi Elsa yang tampak sibuk sendiri. Dan seringai tampan Jack kembali lagi karena mengagumi betapa cantiknya gadis yang tengah bersamanya ini. Tidak mengherankan bila gadis secantik Elsa bisa mencuri hati seorang Jack Frost. Yeah, hal bukan rahasia lagi bagi penghuni kampus kalau Jack menyukai Elsa. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menganggap Jack suka mempermaikan Elsa—bukan suka dalam artian lain.

Jack mencintai gadis ini. Sangat malahan. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, seorang pemuda jahil macam Jack sudah menyukai gadis yang disebut Ratu Musim Dingin itu. Namun dengan gelarnya sebagai pemuda jahil dan sedikit playboy, membuat Jack sulit mendekati Elsa yang kurang menyukai pemuda berisik macam dirinya. Namun bukan Jack Frost namanya kalau menyerah dengan mudah. Setiap ada kesempatan, Jack pasti akan menggunakannya untuk menjahili Elsa atau memaksa gadis itu untuk ditemani. Yah, itu dulu sebelum sekarang. Karena kini Jack menyakini kalau Elsa juga menyukainya dan karena itu pula Jack memiliki keberanian untuk mencium gadis pujaannya ini tadi.

Dan untuk lemparan batu tadi, Jack memang sengaja. Ia sengaja berbalik agar batu lemparan Elsa mengenai kepalanya—agak beresiko memang, namun rencana mendadak yang ia buat berhasil membuatnya bisa berduaan dengan Elsa di ruang kesehatan ini. Yah, walau kepala ini masih pening tapi ketika memandang wajah Elsa, entah kemana rasa pusing itu pergi.

Seperti saat ini. Dengan Elsa yang sibuk mengobati kepalanya, Jack dapat dengan mudah menatap wajah gadis pujaannya sepuas hati. Iris biru Jack menelusuri kembali wajah Elsa. Mata biru seperti miliknya beserta kelompak lentik itu membuat Jack sangat suka tatkala dirinya terpantul dalam iris mata indah itu. Hidung mungil mancung serta pipi sedikit chubby membuat Jack sangat gemas ingin mencubitnya. Dan terakhir adalah bibir merah menggoda gadis dihadapannya. Bibir yang beberapa menit lalu ia kecup. Dan Jack suka rasa manis dari bibir ranum itu. Dan demi Man in The Moon yang entah ada atau tidak, Jack sangat ingin merasakan bibir itu lagi. Namun bukan hanya mengecup tapi Jack sungguh ingin melumat bibir itu dan menandai gadis ini miliknya.

Maka dari itu, ketika Elsa harus sedikit mendongak untuk mengecek bagian kepala pemuda musim dingin itu, tangan kiri Jack kembali meraih pinggang Elsa dan membawa tubuh gadisnya lebih dengannya.

"Jangan mulai lagi Jack, please!" ujar Elsa lirih karena tak kuasa menahan debaran jantung yang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tangan Jack yang lain meraih tangan Elsa dan mengecup punggung tangan itu pelan.

"Jack, please! Lepas—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, My Queen!" ujar Jack yang juga bernada lirih. Elsa merasa tubuhnya menegang karena genggaman Jack pada pinggang dan tangannya mengerat. Sungguh, rasanya Elsa ingin segera keluar dari kurungan hangat Jack namun tenaganya entah hilang kemana.

"Jack…please…lepaskan aku…!" Elsa menatap iris biru Jack yang juga tengah menatapnya sampai pemuda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam tengkuk Elsa. Bisa dirasakan oleh Jack, tubuh gadis dalam dekapannya menegang tatkala ia mengecup pelan permukaan leher Elsa.

"Oh Jack…stop it…arhh…!" kini Elsa tidak lagi bisa berkata lancar karena Jack bertambah berani dengan menjilat dan kadang menggigit pelan leher Elsa, membuat Elsa mendesah karena rasa geli dan sakit disaat bersamaan. Jack terus melancarkan aksinya tatkala mendengar Elsa mendesah menikmati apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Sedang Elsa yang antara menikmati dan ingin berhenti, memilih meraih kepala Jack dan menariknya menjauh dari lehernya.

"I love you, Elsa!" Jack menatap dalam mata Elsa dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu.

"Jack, jangan bercanda –"

"Aku tidak bercanda Elsa. Aku mencintaimu. Dari dulu—sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu!" aku Jack dengan penuh kesungguhan. Elsa menatap Jack dalam. Seolah mencari kebohongan yang disembunyikan pemuda yang sedang memeluknya ini namun tak Elsa temukan. Tanpa sadar, Elsa mencengkram erat bahu Jack.

"Kau serius?" tanya Elsa memastikan.

"Menurutmu yang selama ini kuperbuat padamu itu tidak tanpa alasan? Aku menjahilimu karena aku suka melihatmu marah dan memperlihatkan ekspresi cantikmu padaku seorang!" jelas Jack yang kini tangan kirinya beralih mengelus surai putih platina Elsa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Elsa! Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ungkap Jack sekali lagi yang itu berhasil membuat wajah Elsa memerah maksimal. Tangan pucat Jack beralih lagi pada wajah Elsa dan mengelus pipi halus yang kini berwarna merah.

"Please…Elsa…aku ingin kau jadi milikku!" sekali lagi Jack berujar lirih sambil mengambil alih kegiatan tangannya. Tanpa adanya perlawanan dari Elsa, Jack mengecupi setiap jengkal wajah gadis itu.

"Please…!" dan kali ini Jack berujar tepat di depan bibir Elsa. Sungguh, Jack sangat ingin melumat bibir merah menggoda yang hanya berada satu senti dari bibirnya ini. Namun Jack memilih menunggu jawaban dari gadis pujaannya. Dan YEAH. Anggukan kepala Elsa mampu membuat seorang Jack Frost terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Jack melumat penuh-penuh bibir Elsa dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Terus ia lumat bibir manis itu hingga dirasanya pergerakan bibir Elsa pada bibirnya. Oh ya Tuhan, Jack tersenyum senang disela-sela kegiatannya tatkala gadis yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya ini membalas ciuman pertama mereka. Tangan Jack meraih tengkuk Elsa dan menariknya lebih dekat dengannya—memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedang Elsa yang terbuai dengan ciuman kekasihnya, kini ikut mengalungkan kedua lengan mungilnya pada leher Jack dan menarik pemuda itu lebih dekat hingga tidak ada jarak lagi diantara keduanya.

Ciuman Jack mulai menjadi tidak sabaran. Bosan Cuma melumat, pemuda tampan itu menggigit bibir bawah Elsa hingga sang kekasih musim dinginnya itu memekik kaget. Tidak menyiakan kesempatan, Jack lantas memasukkan lidahnya. Mengobrak-abrik gua hangat Elsa.

"Emmhhh…Jac—mmpphh…" Elsa melenguh tak terkendali karena lidah Jack yang menyapu langit-langit mulutnya serta mengabsen satu persatu giginya. Tak mau kalah, Elsa mendorong kakasih tampannya hingga ia berhasil menindihnya dikasur UKS UniOslo. Elsa yang berada diatas Jack mencoba melawan balik dengan mendorong mundur lidah Jack dan kini giliran Elsa yang menjelajahi gua hangat Jack hingga pemuda itu melenguh.

Jack bisa merasakan senyum kemenangan diukir Elsa disela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Merasa tertantang, kedua tangan jahil Jack mulai mengelus pelan punggung mungil kakasihnya yang terbalut sweeter biru muda dan—

GREP

Lagi-lagi Jack menarik punggung mungil kekasihnya hingga jatuh dalam menindihnya. Ia peluk erat tubuh gadisnya ini tanpa melepas ciuman panas mereka. Bisa dirasakan oleh Jack, dada Elsa yang terasa kenyal didada bidangnya. Dan Jack berani bersumpah, kalau dia tidak dihentikan sekarang, Jack tidak yakin bisa berhenti menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh kekasihnya ini nanti. Dengan amat terpaksa, Jack menyudahi ciuman mereka walau bibirnya terus mengecupi bibir Elsa sebelum kedua benar-benar terlepas.

"Hahh..hahh..hahhh…!" deru nafas kedua sejoli ini tak beraturan setelah menyadari mereka berciuman selama lima belas menit tanpa jeda. Wow, beri tepuk tangan untuk Elsa yang mampu bertahan berciuman dengan Jack selama lima belas menit tanpa harus berakhir pingsan. Tipe gadis tangguh dan Jack suka itu.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bangun dan ayo keluar dari sini, sebelum aku memakanmu hingga tak bersisa, My Queen!" Elsa segera bangkit dari posisinya setelah Jack berbisik seduktif ditelinganya.

"Lukamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Elsa—yang nafasnya sudah kembali berhembus normal—sambil menyentuh pelan bagian kepala kekasihnya yang terluka.

"Awww…shhttt…" Jack meringis pelan tatkala rasa pusing dikepalanya kembali menyerang.

"Oh, kau tidak apa? apa masih sakit?" tanya Elsa khawatir. Sedang Jack terkekeh geli menatap gadis yang selama ini cuek dengannya kini berubah begitu perhatian padanya.

"Yeah, sedikit! Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirku, My Queen!" jawab Jack lembut

"B-Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku begitu?" Elsa sedikit melayangkan protes atas panggilan Jack padanya, walau tidak dipungkiri kalau dirinya sangat senang dipanggil seperti itu. Elsa merasa lebih istimewa bagi pemuda yang dicintainya ini.

"Tidak bisa. Kau adalah Ratuku. Selamanya akan selalu menjadi Ratu dihatiku! Jadi kau harus tahu posisimu sekarang ini, My Queen! Aku tidak menerima apapun keluhanmu atas semua larangan yang akan kubuat untukmu karena itu resiko untukmu yang sudah lancang mencuri hati seorang Jack Frost!" kini giliran Elsa yang terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan posesif kekasih barunya ini. Dan tentu saja Elsa menyanggupinya. Karena ia tahu resiko yang harus ia terima bila bersama dengan pemuda berisik yang dicintainya diam-diam ini.

"Ayo kita kembali sebelum aku benar-benar 'memakanmu' !" Jack meraup telapak tangan Elsa dengan tangannya yang jauh lebih besar. Ia gandeng gadis yang telah resmi menjadi miliknya itu untuk kembali ketempat mereka meninggalkan teman-teman mereka tadi. Dan sepertinya Jack ataupun Elsa harus tabah menjawab segala macam rasa penasaran para sahabat perihal hubungan yang mereka bangun mulai dari sekarang. Yeah, kita tunggu saja bagaimana hubungan mereka nanti ke depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or DELETE?**

 ***Pojok Author***

 **H-Hallo M-Minnaa-san.**

 **Lama tidak berjumpa. Hehehe…saya minta maaf karena bukannya melanjutkan 'CB' tapi malah update cerita abal plus gaje laen lagi. Tapi tenang, saya akan tetap berusaha menyelesaikan chapter selanjutnya untuk 'CB' secepatnya. Dan Oh, tentang Fic ini, saya greget pengen sekali buat fic dengan Pair 'Jack Frost dan Elsa'. Sudah tahu'kan, tokoh fic ini dari mana saja. Selama empat hari ini saya jadi sangat menyukai pair 'JELSA' setelah saya nemu video romantisnya di youtube dan saya tidak menyangka bisa nemu fic bertokoh 'JELSA'. Tapi saya juga kecewa karena hanya bisa nemu sedikit dan itupun words-nya Cuma 400 atau 500. Oh demi TUHAAANNN…itu pendek sekali dan benar-benar membuat saya gigit jari dan gemas pengen buat fic 'JELSA' yang lebih panjang. Dan Oh, saya juga meminjam beberapa tokoh lain diluar movie namun masih satu kepemilikan 'kok. Dan saya meminta pendapat anda tentang fic 'movie' pertama saya ini. Saya tahu Fic saya satu ini jelek dan gaje jadi tolong beri saran dan pendapat anda yang sekiranya dapat membangun saya agar lebih mahir menulis lagi. Saya ucapkan ARIGATOU bagi para readers yang sudah baca dan suka fic ini dan gomeennnnn bila Miss Typo(s) kembali bertebaran di fic saya lagi. Sekian Terima Kasih.**

 **Salam Hangat**

 **Ellena Nomihara**


	2. Chapter 2

**FROZEN LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fandom : ROTG x FROZEN**

 **Dan Lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Jack Frost x Elsa Arendelle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (For Save)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : ROTG © DreamWork. FROZEN © Disney**

 **Dan Lain-lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, Gaje, Abal, sedikit Lime(?)**

 **.**

 **Flame? Terserah dan saya tidak akan pernah peduli**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau tahu apa yang lebih ganas dari wabah flu burung?! Bila kau bertanya pada Elsa yang tengah menikmati waktu senggang bersama tiga sahabat dan adiknya, maka ia akan menjawab yaitu; Gosip. Hei…bukan tanpa alasan kenapa putri sulung keluarga Arendelle tersebut menjawab demikian. Tak usah jauh-jauh mencari contoh. Tinggal dengar saja apa yang tengah menjadi rating tertinggi dibicarakan oleh anak-anak kampus UniOslo semenjak kemarin dan kau akan mengetahui bahwa gossip—lebih tepatnya fakta—tentang Elsa dan Jack yang berpacaran.

Ini mengerikan. Elsa atau Jack bahkan baru memberitahukan perihal hubungan asmara mereka kemarin, tepat sesudah kembali dari UKS. Dan kau tak akan percaya bahwa gossip atau berita hubungan mereka sudah merebah bak wabah flu burung di Kampus UniOslo. Di setiap sudut kampus elit tersebut sedang panas-panasnya perihal hubungan Sang Pangeran Musim Dingin dan Ratu Musim Dingin. Malah di dunia maya pun juga lagi gempar berita tersebut.

Oke, tidak masalah bila berita hubungannya dan Jack tersebar. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah sekarang, dimanapun Elsa berada, entah bersama sang kekasih, adik atau teman-temannya, dengan seenak jidatnya mereka merubah marganya menjadi ' _Frost'_. Hell, dia dan Jack baru berpacaran kemarin, masih sebesar kutu kupret dan baru 'pemanasan'. Bisa-bisanya semua orang langsung memanggilnya "Elsa Frost"?!. Sama sekali tidak lucu.

Elsa kesal dan bagaimana dengan Jack. Dengan lantang Pangeran Musim Dingin itu menjawab; ' _Tak Masalah'_. Tentu saja tidak masalah. Jack malah senang kok. Dan bila pujaan hati merajuk , dengan enteng ia akan bilang;

" _Well, itu berarti mereka mengharapkan kau untuk segera menjadi istriku, My Queen dan itu bukan ide buruk, kurasa!"_ tentu setelah menjawab demikian dengan seringai jahil, menggoda dan sedikit mesum, Jack segera berlari tatkala Elsa melinting lengan kemejanya.

Dan Oh sedikit informasi. Status memang melangkah ke tahap yang lebih mesra tapi untuk segalanya masih belum berubah. Kedua pasangan paling diminati di kampus UniOslo tersebut kadang masihlah tetap Tom and Jerry. Yah walau bisa berubah menjadi Bella dan Edward juga sih.

Seperti sekarang…

"Kau menyebalkan, Frost!" cibir kakak Anna yang tengah menanti kelas berikutnya dengan sang kekasih. Sementara Jack yang sedari tadi tidak menghentikan kegiatannya—memandangi Elsa maksudnya—segera tergelak lucu. Netra biru Elsa menatap bingung Jack yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa kecil. _Memang ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?_ , batin Elsa.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya sang Ratu Musim Dingin

"upph…tidak. Hanya lucu saja mendengar kau memanggilku dengan margamu sendiri, Mrs. Frost!" ucap Jack yang masih dibarengi tawa kecil itu sukses membuat kedua pipi Elsa merona malu. Segera saja gadis bersurai platina itu menimpuk bahu tegap kekasihnya dengan buku yang tadi dibacanya.

"aw…hei sakit Elsa…Elsa hentikan..."

"Jangan seenaknya merubah margaku, Jack!" seru Elsa seraya terus menimpuk Jack dengan buku yang baru ia sadari setebal lima sentimeter. Pantas sakit.

"Oke fine, I am sorry. I am just kidding, okey…so stop…this is hurt My Queen!" seru Jack disela ia berusaha menghindar dari timpukan saying dari gadis tercinnya.

Hingga akhirnya Elsa merasa lelah sendiri dan berhenti memukul kekasihnya, "Huhh…kau menyebalkan!" cibir Elsa seraya memasang wajah sebal dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jack yang kini terkekeh geli dengan sikap gadis platina itu. Ngambek ceritanya.

"Hei, Elsa, Tunggu…" percuma, Elsa tetap berjalan tanpa ada niat untuk menoleh.

"Oh ayolah My Queen, kau marah?" masih sama. Elsa masih mengacuhkannya. Oke, Jack yang tadinya berjarak sepuluh meter dari Elsa kini mulai mengambil langkah panjang.

"Come on, My Queen…" _Tidak peduli, bicara saja sendiri_ , batin Elsa masih kukuh dengan ngambeknya. Sementara Jack mulai jengah dengan sikap acuh Elsa.

"Elsa, jika kau masih tidak menjawabku…aku akan—HEI TUNGGU!" belum selesai Jack mengancam, Sang Ratu Musim Dingin sudah mengambil langkah seribu. Lari dari Pangeran Musim Dingin yang Elsa ketahui tidak pernah main-main dengan setiap ancamannya.

Penasaran dengan apa yang ada dibalik punggungnya, Elsa memantapkan hati untuk menoleh disela larinya yang sedikit ia pelankan. Namun tak lama pupil biru Elsa mengecil karena terkejut dengan Jack yang mengejarnya dengan kecepatan bak seekor cheetah. Hell, sontak saja hal tersebut membuat sang Ratu kini semakin memacu kekuatan kakinya kencang.

"KYAAAA…JANGAN MENGEJARKU!" teriak Elsa yang sangat jelas ditujukan untuk Jack yang masih berusaha menggapai kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Jack yang mendengar hal tersebut malah menyeringai senang.

"Hohhh…jadi mau main kejar-kejaran? Baik, aku akan mengejarmu sampai ujung dunia bila perlu, My Queen!" seringai Jack kian melepar tatkala ia melihat Elsa menoleh cepat dan semakin berlari kencang didepannya.

"AAAARRHHH…BERHENTI MENGEJARKU! JANGAN MENGEJARKU TUAN FORST!" teriak Elsa kembali.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGEJARMU BILA KAU TIDAK BERHENTI, NYONYA FORST!" kali ini Jack membalas seruan Elsa. Gadis bersurai platina itu semakin panic tapi entah kenapa kedua belah bibirnya malah membentuk sebuah tawa menyenangkan.

 **GREP**

"KYaaa…." Elsa memekik spontan tatkala sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari pinggung rampingnya dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh sekalipun, Elsa tahu siapa yang tengah memeluknya. Tentu saja kekasih menyebalkanya yang berhasil menangkap dirinya. Hell, tentu saja bisa. Jack itu laki-laki, ditambah dengan perangainya yang suka bergerak memudahkan Jack untuk mengejar Elsa yang notabene perempuan yang kurang suka dengan olahraga—terutama lari. Bikin capek.

"Hahh…aku…hahh…menangkapmu…Elsa…hahh!" ucap Sang Pangeran Musim Dingin terengah-engah. Well, capek juga mengejar gadis pujaannya ini.

Elsa tidak membalas. Ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Oh Tuhan, jantung Elsa berdetak cepat setelah berlari tanpa pemanahan tadi. Sementara Jack, ia memang terengah tapi tidak separah kekasih hatinya. Sekarang, ia malah tengah tersenyum senang. Tidak mengindahkan mereka berdua yang sekarang—pusat perhatian—berdiri di taman utara UniOslo, Jack mengeratkan pelukannya, kepala bersurai putih abu-abu melesat masuk ke leher Elsa. Mencium kulit harum nan putih sang Ratu.

Tahu Elsa akan berjengit kaget dan memberontak, kalungan lengan Jack semakin erat serta menekan kepalanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Oughh…J-Jac-kk…apa y-yang kau lakukan? L-Lepaskan aku!"

Gawat, suara Elsa mulai berantakan. Sial, kenapa kekasih tampannya ini bisa tahu, titik sensitif miliknya. Tubuh mungilnya yang serasa tenggelam dalam pelukan Jack menggelincang kecil ketika organ tak bertulang sang kekasih mulai menyapu kulit leher Elsa.

"J-Jack…ini tempat…umum…AHH—"

Sebelah tangan Jack dengan cepat membungkam bibir mungil kekasihnya. Mencegah keluarnya desahan 'menggoda' Elsa ditempat umum. Desahan seksi sang Ratu hanya miliknya. Tidak ada yang boleh mendengarnya. Itu hak pribadinya.

Bila bertanya apakah Jack, malu melakukan hal-hal 'semacam' ini ditempat umum, maka jawabannya; tidak. Biar, biar saja semua orang melihat. Gadis cantik nan menawan ini adalah kekasihnya. Pujaan hati seorang Jack Frost. Ada niat lain ia melakukan hal ini, oh tentu juga selain memberi sedikit hukuman untuk Elsa karena telah mengabaikannya tadi.

"Emmpphh…FUAHHH…hahh…KAU GILA YA JACK!"

Sekali lagi, beri tepuk tangan untuk Jack Frost yang berhasil membuat putri sulung keluarga Arendelle mengumpat keras dua hari berturut-turut. Elsa berhasil menepis tangan yang membungkam mulutnya serta menghentikan Jack yang tadi mulai berani menggigit-gigit kecil lehernya. Menoleh ke belakang, berusaha memberikan tatapan paling mematikan miliknya pada pemuda tampan yang belum mau melepaskan dirinya. Lihat, kedua lengan itu kembali mengalung di pinggangnya.

"Ini ditempat umum Jack…DI TEMPAT UMUM!"

Para penonton yang tadinya ingin pergi setelah adegan agak panas tadi terlepas, mengurungkan niatnya. Woah…lihat, wajah Elsa merah padam.

Bukannya takut, Jack malah tersenyum…tersenyum jahil.

"Jadi…boleh kalau ditempatnya sepi?"

Elsa lekas menutup mulutnya. Sadar kalau ia sedang menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri. Menyebalkan, kenapa ia bisa menyukai pemuda mesum seperti Jack sih? Tidak baik untuk keutuhan jantungnya. Menyebalkan.

"T-Tentu saja tidak," jawab Elsa mantap. Tentu dengan wajah merah meronanya.

 **Cup**

Sang Ratu Musim Dingin kembali berjengit kaget tatkala kekasih tampan mengecup bibirnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku mencintaimu Elsa"

Tadinya, Elsa ingin memarahi Jack. Namun ketika tiga kata tadi terucap lembut nan tulus, tubuh Elsa seakan ada yang menekan tombol 'stop'. Dirinya yang dikategorikan mungil, kembali tenggelam dalam dekapan Jack. Kali ini seluruh wajahnya terbenam di dada hangat Jack. Harum maskulin milik pemuda tersebut tercium jelas oleh Elsa. Oh Elsa suka harum tubuh kekasihnya. Demi Man in the Moon , Elsa merasa bahagia rasanya waktu berjalan berjuta lebih lambat.

Lama keduanya berpelukan, hingga Elsa tersadar. Mengangkat wajahnya dari dada bidang Jack, kemudian mengamati sekitar. Kukatakan padamu, Elsa sudah menduga hal ini, tapi tetap saja sedikit terkejut tatkala iris birunya menangkap beberapa tubuh tergeletak sekitar lima puluh meter di depan sana. Diyakini oleh Sang Ratu kalau 'mayat-mayat' itu adalah fans kekasih jahilnya yang mayoritas dipenuhi oleh kaum hawa tersebut.

"Jack...lepaskan. Aku sudah terlambat mas—"

"Elsa…" kalimat kakak Anna itu terpotong oleh bisikan pelan Jack ditelinganya.

"Aku…mencintaimu"

Tidak seperti tadi, Elsa memang merasa bahagia namun entah darimana datangnya, ada sesuatu terselip diantara rasa bahagia ini. Ada semacam rasa takut dan khawatir. Elsa tidak tahu apa ini tapi sudahlah…hanya perasaannya saja.

Namun tak tertampik, jauh dalam benaknya, entah kenapa bayangan seorang Jack Frost memenuhi segalanya.

-o0o-

"ELSAAA…,"

Sang pemilik nama mengalihkan perhatian dari novel yang tengah dibacanya.

"Anna, kau tahu harus menjaga tingkah lakumu di rumah bila Papa sedang ada dirumah!' ujar Elsa sekenanya kemudian kembali pada bacaannya.

"ELSA…" Anna tidak mengindahkan perkataan sang Kakak. Ia malah memandangi Elsa dengan bola mata melebar. Sorot matanya terlihat aneh bagi Elsa.

"Aku bersumpah, aku mempunyai firasat buruk ini…,"

Anna menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Elsa. Sebuah amplop cantik dengan aksen serpihan-serpihan salju menghiasinya. Tidak harus bertanya pada Anna, Elsa tahu siapa pengirimnya. Dari kekasihnya, Jack Frost.

Elsa membukanya. Dibacanya secarik kertas bsenada dengan amplonya.

.

.

.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Pluk

Kertas itu terjatuh setelah tetesan liquid jatuh menimpanya. Wajah Elsa sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap baik. Ia seakan seperti tengah menghadapi kematikan. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi namun kedua iris birunya mengatakan segalanya. Marah, takut, sedih dan hancur, semuanya terlihat jelas.

Diambil amplop itu dan Anna membancanya. Berbeda dengan Sang Kakak, Anna meremas kertas tersebut hingga tak berbentuk dan membuangnya kasar. Segera ia memeluk Elsa dengan air mata deras diwajahnya. Kakaknya tidak menangis, karena itu Anna akan menggantikannya. Menggantikan tangisan Elsa yang tak bisa terucap karena ia sudah hancur dari dalam.

 _ **Kepadamu Sang Ratu Musim Dingin**_

 _ **Mekar bunga dihatiku telah layu**_

 _ **Maaf…**_

 _ **Kutinggal kau untuk pergi mencari Pendamping Sejati**_

 _ **Semoga kau bahagia selalu**_

 _ **Elsa…**_

Anna adalah seorang gadis ramah dan baik hati. Namun tidak akan ia ampuni bagi siapa saja yang menyakiti Sang Kakak.

Sekarang, Jack Frost telah menjadi orang paling dibencinya dalam daftar hitam miliknya.

Suatu saat, jangan hentikan Anna bila ia menghancurkan hidup seorang Jack Frost.

 **TBC**

 ***Pojok Author***

 **Hai, minna. Gomennn…sepanjang-panjangnya dari saya yang sangat amat lama meng-update chap 2 untuk Fic ini. Maaf ya, saya disibukkan dengan banyak pekerjaan penting disekolah, jadi ide-nya selalu saja melarikan diri disaat ingin ditulis. Jadi maaf yaaa…..**

 **Dan maaf bila mungkin fic ini meleset dari dugaan reader. Fic ini mungkin akan berlangsung lama dan panjang.**

 **Oh, ya, saya hanya memberitahukan, kalau mungkin fic ini akan menjadi fic yang rada mainstream…bahkan dichap ini sudah kelihatan banget gaje, jadi saya sangat berterima kasih bagi para reader yang bersedia membaca fic saya ini, meninggalkan review positif, kritik dan saran membangun. Sekian, Terima kasih**

 **Salam Hangat**

 **Ellena Nomihara**


	3. Chapter 3

**FROZEN LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fandom : ROTG x FROZEN**

 **Dan Lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Jack Frost x Elsa Arendelle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (For Save)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : ROTG © DreamWork. FROZEN © Disney**

 **Dan Lain-lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, Gaje, Abal, sedikit Lime(?)**

 **.**

 **Flame? Terserah dan saya tidak akan pernah peduli**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim berganti. Hangatnya mentari yang kemarin senantiasa bersinar, kini terganti dengan turunnya butiran-butiran putih berjatuhan dari langit. Musim dingin. Dulu bagi seorang gadis berambut coklat susu bernama Anna Arendelle, Musim dingin adalah musim yang menyenangkan. Ia suka semua musim, tapi musim dingin adalah favoritnya. Membuat jejak-jejak malaikat di gundukan salju, saling melempar bola salju, membuat nafas naga. Dan yang paling Anna suka adalah… membuat boneka salju dengan sang Kakak, Elsa. Katakanlah keduanya kekanakan, ia tak peduli. Selama itu menyenangkan, Anna takkan bosan membuatnya. Dan…selama itu bisa membuat senyum Elsa kembali di wajahnya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Elsa…"

Suara lirih Anna memanggil sang kakak dari balik pintu beraksen kepingan salju. Iris mata hijau gelapnya terpejam. Putri bungsu keluarga Arendelle tersebut menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Lagi, tangannya terangkat, bersiap mengetuk pintu.

Tok Tok Tok

 _ ***Do you wanna build a snowman? ***_ kedua tangan Anna menangkup di depan dada. Berlanjut dengan gerakan manja yang mustahil terlihat oleh sang Kakak. Menggelodoti pintu misalnya.

 _ **Come on, Let's go and play**_

 _ **I never see you anymore**_

 _ **Come out the door**_

 _ **It's like you've gone away~**_

 _ **Do you wanna build a snowman?~**_

 _ **It doesn't have to be a snowman…~**_

"Go away, Anna!" seru Elsa dari balik kamarnya. Anna mendesah pelan di buatnya.

"Okay…~" kemudian berlalu pergi.

Sudah sekian kalinya Anna gagal mengajak Elsa bersenang-senang. Jangankan itu, untuk keluar kamar saja Elsa segan. Bisa di hitung dengan satu tangan berapa kali Elsa keluar dari sarangnya dalam sehari. Tak pernah lagi ikut bergabung makan malam, harus selalu pelayan yang mengantar makanan ke kamarnya. Kuliah? Tak perlu khawatir. Jaman sudah canggih. Dengan online, Elsa dapat menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan cepat.

Tak terhitung berapa kali Anna mengetuk pintu Elsa. Ia ingin bicara dengan Elsa. Menyemangatinya dan ingin sekali ceramah panjang lebar bahwa laki-laki itu banyak di dunia. Hanya karena seorang cowok brengsek, Elsa tidak boleh terpuruk. Seakan dunia ini kiamat. Anna tak suka itu. Anna tak suka dengan Kakak satu-satunya seperti ini. Emosi gadis berambut coklat susu tersebut kembali naik. Mengalir deras ke wajah hingga merah sempurna. Anna benci laki-laki itu. Bajingan beruntung. Bajingan karena ia pergi seenaknya dan meninggalkan Elsa tanpa alasan jelas (surat busuk darinya itu jelas tidak bermutu) . Beruntung karena laki-laki tersebut masih senantiasa dicintai Elsa. Elsa yang menjadi seperti ini adalah buktinya.

 _Jack Frost. Akan ku buat kau merasakan akibatnya!_

.

.

.

 **Lima Tahun Kemudian…**

TOK…TOK…TOK…

"Nona Elsa, Nyonya dan Tuan berserta Nona Anna menunggu anda di depan," ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang menjabat kapala pelayan di rumah mewah tersebut.

" Aku segera ke sana!" balas sang Nona dari kamarnya. Bersamaan itu, pintu putih dengan aksen kepingan salju biru terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang gadis cantik berambut platina. Gaun biru muda yang melekat padanya sangat pas. Belahan di kaki kirinya, menambah kesan seksi dalam diri sang gadis. Rambut panjangnya kali ini di kepang apik, tanpa ada poni yang menghalangi wajah cantiknya. Gadis bernama lengkap Elsa Arendelle itu tampil memukau.

"Oh, sayang, kau cantik sekali," puji Nyonya Arendelle ketika Elsa yang akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya. Elsa tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih Ibu." Ucapnya.

"Huwooo….! Elsa kau tampak berbeda!" tukas Anna mengomentari penampilan sang Kakak. Elsa menatapnya bingung.

Di tatap seperti itu, tentu saja Anna sontak meralat, " Eh, maksudku berbeda tapi bagus. Kau luar biasa!" mendengar sang adik yang panik dirinya tersinggung, segera saja Elsa tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, Anna!"

Sementara Anna yang mendapat senyum cantik nan tulus Elsa juga ikut tersenyum tipis. Senang rasanya melihat senyum sang Kakak setelah masa-masa sulit selama lima tahun belakangan.

"Ehem, tiga bidadari Ayah memang cantik malam ini. Rasanya Ayah sampai tak sabar untuk ke pesta nanti. Ayah akan menjadi laki-laki paling beruntung karena ditemani oleh tiga bidadari seperti kalian." Celetuk sang Tuan Arendelle yang merupakan Ayah Elsa dan Anna dari pintu depan.

Ketiga perempuan tersebut terkekeh bebarengan. Sang istri menghampiri sang suami dan mengecupnya sekilas. Keduanya nampak seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Elsa dan Anna menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah keduanya. Romantis tapi agak membuat iri. Iri karena belum bisa seperti pasangan bahagia layaknya sang Ayah dan Ibu.

"Ayo. Sebelum kita terlamabat," ajak sang Ayah. Berjalan dahulu dengan sang istri disampingnya. Kedua putri cantik mengikuti di belakang tanpa sepatah kata.

.

.

.

"Pesta pertama setelah lima tahun terpuruk. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Elsa yang sedang mengamati orang-orang yang hadir dipesta sembari memutar pelan gelas di tangannya, dikejutkan oleh Anna yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sampingnya. Tentu saja. Selepas ke empat keluargaArendelle sampai di tempat tujuan, Elsa segera memilih untuk menyingkir dari keramaian pesta.

Hotel besar dengan gelar bintang lima. Yang memang pada dasarnya mewah dan cantik, di sulap lagi menjadi megah dan mengagumkan. Tak mengherankan jika sedari tadi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan baju kelewat bagus. _Boros_ , pikir Elsa.

"Tidak buruk," jawabnya singkat. Anna hanya mengangguk. Tidak mau bertanya lebih jauh karena dirinya sendiri tahu kalau sang Kakak kurang menyukai pesta seperti ini. Ia juga kurang suka. Tapi tidak seperti Elsa yang cenderung menjauh dari orang-orang, Anna cukup tahudiri untuk berkenalan dengan banyak orang. Meski semuanya yang di sini itu kepalsuan semata namun persahabatan antar keluarga itu penting. Penting bagi kelangsungan hidup kaya dan enak lebih tepatnya.

Di menit kemudian, putri bungsu Arenndelle tersebut mulai bosan dengan keadaan hening. Bukan hening acaranya—karena jelas sekali ramainya. Namun hening antara Sang Kakak dan dirinya yang tanpa percakapan. Mulutnya gatal ingin bicara panjang lebar, namun tak ada keberanian tatkala Elsa—yang sedang meneguk minumannya— nampak nyaman dengan kondisi 'membosankan' tersebut.

Menghela nafas sebentar dan kemdian menepuk pelan pundak Elsa, "Aku akan berkeliling dulu. Tak apa jika ku tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Anna. Anggukan kepala platina Elsa suduh cukup menjawab, langsung saja Anna pergi mencari seseorang yang cocok di ajak mengobrol.

Sementara itu, Elsa nampak santai-santai saja di tinggal. Asik menatap langit malam bertabur bintang dari jendela kaca tempatnya berdiri. Dirinya yang berada di pinggir Aula hotel, bersampingan dengan sebuah kaca besar nan bening. Memperlihatkan langit malam serta kerlap-kerlip kota di kala malam di bawah sana. Aula ini berada di lantai teratas—setahu Elsa. Jadi, gadis cantik dengan dress biru mudanya tersebut cuek-cuek saja dengan sekitar—lebih menyukai dunianya sendiri. Bahkan ketika ada saja seseorang yang mengajak berkenalan. Dan semuanya adalah laki-laki. Elsa hanya tersenyum tipis dan singkat sebelum kembali menatap langit. Yang diajak berkenalan juga akhirnya pergi karena mendapat respon kurang mengenakkan. Cantik tapi dingin.

"Mohon perhatiannya!" suara seorang pria paruh baya di podium menarik semua atensi semua orang—termasuk Elsa. Menyudahi acara menatap langitnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah hadir di pesta penyambutan kepulangan putra sulung saya setelah lima tahun pergi menyelesaikan kuliah dan sekarang sukses menjadi seorang CEO di perusahaan yang dibangunnya sendiri. Putraku, Jack Overland~…"

 **PROK PROK PROK**

Tadinya Elsa sudah bersiap memberi tepuk tangan. Mengagumi keberhasilan seseorang yang—ia tahu dari sang Ayah—berhasil di usia muda. Mungkin seperantara dengan Elsa atau Anna tapi yang terjadi kedua tangan Elsa berhenti di udara. Kedua iris birunya memandang tak percaya seorang pemuda bersurai putih abu-abu diatas podium. Tanpa bisa di cegah, badan Elsa bergetar.

Pemuda berjas putih itu menaiki podium. Memeluk sang Ayah sebentar dan mengambil alih mike. Ia tersenyum lebar. Membuat wajah tampannya semakin menawan. Jack Overland mulai berbicara.

"Terima kasih. Saya bisa mencapai ini semua karena dukungan semua orang. Pertama, untuk Mom dan Dad, aku cinta kalian…" tepuk tangan kembali bergema. Seorang wanita dan pria paruh baya yang merupakan orang tua sang pemuda bertepuk tangan seraya tersenyum bangga pada sang anak.

"Kedua, untuk kedua adik kembarku. Jamie dan Jeny, dua bocah nakal, jadilah seperti kakak tampanmu ini…~" ujarnya lagi dengan nada bercanda. Semua orang tertawa mendengarnya, sementara dua remaja berwajah serupa mendengus sebal tapi masih dengan senyum senang menempel di wajah keduanya.

"Dan untuk semua orang yang memberiku dukungan padaku. Aku sangat berterima kasih!" sambungnya lagi.

Tepuk tangan kembali riuh. Semua orang nampak terpukai oleh si CEO muda. Tapi berbeda dengan Elsa yang belum lepas dari rasa terkejutnya. Ia mendengar semua yang dikatakannya. Itu memang suaranya. Itu memang wajahnya. Dan itu memang mantan kekasihnya yang pergi lima tahun silam. Itu memang dia… Jack Frost…

Tapi ada apa dengan nama yang di dengarnya tadi? Overland? Jack Frost adalah putra sulung keluarga Overland? Salah satu sahabat keluarganya? Kenapa Elsa tidak tahu? Kenapa pemuda itu harus memakai marga Frost di masa kulih dulu. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa pemuda itu bisa setega itu? Sebrengsek itu?

Hal itu juga melanda Anna yang berada di sudut lain Aula. Gadis berambut coklat susu itu juga tak percaya dengan hal yang diketahuinya. Overland? Jika sejak dulu Anna tahu Jack adalah Putra sulung keluarga Overland, pasti sudah lama Anna akan menghampiri kediaman Overland. Pasti sudah sejak dulu ia akan pergi bertanya kemana pemuda brengsek itu pergi. Dan sudah pasti sudah sejak dulu Anna akan menyeret sang Pangeran Musim dingin untuk berlutut minta maaf pada Elsa. _Brengsek kau, Jack Frost!,_ geram Anna dalam hati. Kedua tangan putih mungil menggenggam erat gelas kaca di tangannya.

"Oh, ada satu lagi. Kuucapkan terima kasih dan sayangku untuk seseorang yang berada di hatiku. Aku tahu, ia pasti sedang terkejut melihatku." Ucapan Jack yang terlihat sekali untuk seseorang yang special—seorang gadis, sontak kembali membuat riuh. Semua orang bertanya ingin tahu siapa gadis beruntung tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan Elsa yang membawa wajahnya ke bawah. Tak kuasa menahan tangis hingga ia harus menunduk agar orang lain tak tahu bahwa air mata berjatuhan dari matanya. Mendengar kalimat Jack di atas sana, kembali mengingatkan Elsa terhadap surat kecil yang diterimanya lima tahun lalu.

 _ **Kepadamu Sang Ratu Musim Dingin**_

 _ **Mekar bunga dihatiku telah layu**_

 _ **Maaf…**_

 _ **Kutinggal kau untuk pergi mencari Pendamping Sejati Hidupku**_

 _ **Semoga kau bahagia selalu**_

 _ **Elsa…**_

Apa laki-laki itu sudah bertemu dengan pendamping sejati hidupnya? Apakah laki-laki itu sekarang bahagia dengan wanita lain? Lalu untuk apa rasa rindu masih mendekam dihatinya. Kenapa rasa sayang ini masih belum hilang padahal jelas laki-laki tersebut pergi meninggalkannya. Di umur hubungan mereka masih seumur sebutir pasir.

"J-Jack Frost…" Elsa mengangkat wajahnya. Tak peduli orang lain melihat pipinya yang basah. Elsa tersenyum pahit,

"Brengsek kau…~"

.

.

.

Di sebuah toilet wanita, Elsa sedang membasuh wajahnya. Tak khawatir make up nya luntur karena ia selalu siap peralatan make up di tas kecilnya. Namun sepertinya Elsa tidak peduli dengan rias wajahnya. Di hanya perlu sedikit memoles bibir dengan lisptik, bibirnya akan segera kembali merah merekah. Toh ia memiliki kulit wajah putih bagai bokong bayi.

Jangan bertanya kenapa gadis berambut platina tersebut berada di toilet. Tentu saja untuk menyegarkan kembali wajahnya yang sembab. Biarlah satu-dua orang tahu ia menangis, setidaknya Ayah, Ibu dan Anna tidak tahu ia baru saja menangis. Menangisi mantan pacar? Cih, menggelikan. Tapi berarti ia juga menggelikan. Lagi, Elsa tersenyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja Elsa membuka pintu toilet, tiba-tiba saja mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh seseorangdan tubuhnya di dorong masuk kembali ke dalam Elsa takut bukan main. Takut kalau ia akan di rampok atau di lecehkan oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya kemudan di bunuh. Sekarang banyak pembunuhan terhadap kaum cantik kaya raya. _Oh tuhan, selamatkan aku_ , doa dalam hati Elsa panic.

Bahkan Elsa tidak berani membuka mata. Terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal mudah tersebut. Suaranya bahkan terasa tertahan di tenggorokan. Namun tatkala Elsa merasa ada sebuah tangan nakal yang tiba-tiba saja meremas pantatnya, Elsa siap berteriak. Namun—

CUP

—teriakannya tertahan. Sosok itu menciup bibirnya. Menawan dan melahap rakus bibirnya. Kecupannya begitu panjang. Lumatan pada bibirnya benar-benar lihai. Namun pergerakannya begitu lembut tapi menuntut. Terasa familiar dan mengocok perut. Rasanya Elsa merasa semua bulu kuduknya berdiri karena sensasi tak asing tersebut. Hingga tanpa disadari oleh Elsa sendiri, bibir merah merekahnya membalas ciuman sosok pria yang belum di lihat wajahnya. Ikut beradu lidah.

"Ehmmmggg…~" Elsa mendesah tertahan karena kedua tangan kekar sosok tersebut menarik tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan dalam. Tubuh Elsa yang mungil serasa tenggelam dalam dekapannya. Elsa begitu dipeluk erat hingga gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Le-Lepppmmmhhh…" sosok itu tidak memberi kesempatan. Sebelah tangannya berganti meraih tengkuh Elsa dan menariknya lagi agar ciuman keduanya semakin dalam.

Elsa semakin tidak tahan. Ia memang membalas ciuman sosok itu karena ia sendiri tidak bisa mencegahnya. Bibir yang menyerang Elsa terasa sangat menggoda dan jujur Elsa ia rindu dengan ciuman menuntut seperti ini. _Rasanya menyenangkan tapi tetap saja!_ , batin Elsa panik. Ini pelecahan. Putri sulung Arendelle itu membuka matanya. Menangkap sepasang kelopak tertutup di depannya.

Segera kedua tangan mungilnya meraih bahu sosok itu dan berusaha mendorongnya. Namun tidak berhasil. Dia terlalu kuat. Sebaliknya, Elsa merasa tubuhnya terdorong mundur hingga terkurung antara tembok dan tubuh sosok tersebut.

"Le-Leppas—Fuahhh…hah..hah..hahh…" mungkin karena sosok itu kasihan pada Elsa atau memang juga butuh oksigen, dia melepas bibir Elsa yang kini membengkak. Gadis itu terengah-engah. Nafasnya begitu pendek dan ia sulit mencuri nafas di sela-sela ciuman maut seperti itu.

"H-Hei Lepa—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu…"suara berat khas seorang pria dewasa memotong ucapan Elsa. Seketika itu pula Elsa merasa tubuhnya menegang. Menatap tak percaya sosok laki-laki tampan dengan seringai bengkok di wajahnya. Laki-laki itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya namun kali ini ia menuju telinga kanan sang gadis—ah bukan—sang Ratu Musim Dingin miliknya.

"My Queen…"

 **TBC**

 **Hallo minna-san. Maaf saya ngaret banget. Biasa, saya sibuk belajar dan juga lagi baru ada ide buat fic ini. Oh ya, Sya senaaangg sekali lumayan banyak yang suka sama fic ini. Liat review sudah mencapai 20 saja saya sudah senang apalagi lebih banyak lagi *Kode:Modus!XD/plakkk. Terima kasih sudah mau membca dan menyempatkan diri untuk review. Semoga chap ini memuaskan pembaca. Dan Oh untuk chara lain akan muncul chap berikut, jadi jangan bingung kalau dua chap sebelumnya, chara di chap 1 tidak ada di chap 2 dan 3. Pelan-pelan saja. . Dan di fic ini saya buat adiknya Jack yang cewek –yang entah siapa namanya—dan Jamie kambar. Yahhh…seneng aja liat anak kembar, lagipula cocok kok menurutku. Semoga tambah suka ya~… dan ini balasan review dari para Reader :**

 **Elcos Olivera : Makasih sudah mau mampir baca dan makasih juga buat sarannya. Semoga suka dengan Chap ini. ^_^**

 **Name prince : Maaf saya ngaret. Ini udah update, semoga suka.**

 **: Hahahaha…kalem Leila-san, jawabannya belum ketahuan. Masih bagian Elsa, chap depan deh insya bagiannya Jack. Makasih sudah mau baca. ^_^**

 **Little Monster : Salam kenal. Makasih sudah mau baca. ^_^**

 **Ra'Razani : Salam kenal juga Razani-san. Elle-chan? Panggil Ellena aja deh. Makasih sudah mau baca. ^_^**

 **: Hahaha…tuntutan cerita Kyr-san. Nanti juga balikan lagi#semoga aja! XD…makasih sudah mau baca. ^_^**

 **Love UchiHaruno : ini udah lanjut. Makasih sudah mau baca. ^_^**

 **Arina Marioka : Saya usahakan. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Semoga suka. ^_^**

 **Ehhmm…sekian dulu untuk chap ini. Semoga memuaskan. Sampai nanti di chap selanjutnya. Jangan Lupa Review biar saya tambah semangat nulisnya…hehehe/Plakkk…Jaa-na!**

 **Salama hangat**

 **Ellena Nomihara**


	4. Chapter 4

**FROZEN LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fandom : ROTG x FROZEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan Lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Jack Frost x Elsa Arendelle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : ROTG DreamWork. FROZEN Disney**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan Lain-lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, Gaje, Abal, sedikit Lime(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flame? Terserah dan saya tidak akan pernah peduli**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika di posisi Elsa? Kaget? Berteriak? Memakinya? Atau diam mematung?. Gadis berambut platina yang kini terkepang apik itu mungkin berada di opsi pertama dan terakhir. Serius.

Di hadapannya, seorang pria tampan berambut putih abu-abu tengah memenjara dirinya diantara tembok dan dada bidang terbalut jas putih mahal. Elsa terkejut bukan main. Kedua mata indahnya bahkan belum berhenti terbuka lebar menatap pria yang lima tahun lalu menjadi kekasihnya. Kekasih selama satu hari. Camkan itu. Satu hari menjalin hubungan dan berakhir sepihak dengan pria tampan bernama Jack Forst mengirim surat menggelikan. Dan pada hari ini Elsa menemukan dirinya baru saja di cumbu oleh sang mantan di dalam toilet wanita?!. Tak salah jika adiknya—Anna—menyebut pria dihadapannya dengan sebutan bajingan.

"Tidak perlu terkejut berlebihan, My Queen. Aku sangat merindukanmu asal kau tahu," ujar pria yang akrab di panggil Jack, memberi seringai pada sang gadis. Namun Elsa tak bergeming. Tubuhnya masih kaku. Putri sulung Arendelle itu terlampau jauh dari kesadarannya karena kejutan seorang Jack Frost setelah menghilang selama lima tahun.

"Elsa? Kau baik – baik sa—"

 **PLAK**

Belum kalimat Jack selesai, tahu-tahu tangan mungil Elsa sudah menampar keras pipi kiri Jack hingga terjatuh. Sementara Jack yang mendapat 'sambutan' menyakitkan di pipinya segera saja mendongak kaget. Tak pernah ia bayangkan akan mendapat tamparan penuh amarah dari gadis berambut platina tersebut.

Tadinya Pria mapan itu ingin bertanya kesal. Tapi semua kalimatnya harus tertelan kembali karena sang gadis yang kini menatap tajam dirinya dengan mata berkaca dan pipi bersimbah air mata.

Dalam daftar yang ingin seorang Jack lakukan, membuat sang kekasih hati menangis berada di urutan terakhir. Itu pun harus menangis bahagia di kelak masa nenek-kakek.

Tanpa berucap apapun Elsa segera keluar dari tempat menyesakkan karena kehadiran seorang Pria(menurutnya) tidak tahu malu. Hentakan heels kacanya terdengar jelas di sepanjang koridor menuju lift. Menandakan betapa emosinya gadis cantik itu sekarang.

"ELSA TUNGGU!"

Teriakan dari belakang sana sudah cukup membuat Elsa memilih menenteng sepatu cantiknya dan berlari menuju lift seraya sedikit mengangkat gaun cantik miliknya.

"ELSA. ELSA. TUNGGU. KUMOHON!"

Terlambat. Pintu lift sudah tertutup rapat. Menghilangkan sosok Jack Overland dari pandangan.

Punggung Elsa membentur dinding lift. Kedua tangan digunakannya untuk menutup wajahnya yang sembab.

"Si-sial. Kenapa aku menangis," bibir gadis berambut platina itu bergetar. Sesekali terlihat ia menggigit belahan bawah bibirnya guna menahan tangis yang seperti ingin meledak. Sekuat tenaga Elsa menahan semua kesedihannya. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat.

TING

Elsa menatap angka lantai ia berhenti. Lantai 4. Ia belum sampai tujuannya; lantai dasar. Elsa menatap seorang pria berjas mahal yang sibuk dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Pasti dia yang menekan tombol. Elsa menghapus sisa air matanya dan mencoba sabar menunggu. Hingga dua menit berlalu Elsa menekan angka satu dan lift kembali bergerak turun.

TING

Elsa bersiap keluar tapi tubuhnya lagi-lagi di paksa menegang saat mendapati seseorang dengan nafas terengah berdiri di depannya.

"Ka-Kau? Bagaimana bi-bisa?" benar. Bagaimana bisa?. Apakah pria yang indentik dengan musim salju—seperti dirinya—itu menggunakan tangga darurat dan berlari menyusulnya? Dari lantai teratas? Sulit dipercaya.

Namun sepertinya Jack—pria itu—tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Elsa. Memilih untuk mendorong sang gadis pujaan kembali masuk ke dalam lift. Tanpa melihat, Jack menekan tombol lantai kedua dari atas.

Tubuh Elsa reflek menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan pria tampan tersebut tapi Jack seolah tidak mau terpisah jarak dengan Elsa. Di kurungnya tubuh mungil Elsa. Kedua tangan besarnya merangkup wajah sang gadis sementara tubuh keduanya berimpit di pojokan Lift.

"Kenapa lari?" suara Jack mengalun pelan bersamaan dengan nafas terengah.

Namun Elsa tidak menjawab. Bahkan sebisa mungkin ia tidak manatap iris biru pria yang mengurungnya karena ia tahu resikonya. Elsa tidak mau kembali terperangkap. Ia tahu mata itu memiliki sihir mematikan untuk mengikatnya.

"Kenapa tidak mau menatapku?" Elsa masih sibuk menghindari tatapan Jack yang terasa begitu tajam dan menusuk kulitnya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku…Elsa?" kali ini Jack menambahkan sedikit gerakan tidak terduga; menjilat sekilas telinga gadis musim dingin tersebut dengan ujung lidahnya.

Godaan kecil tapi berefek besar bagi si Sulung Arenndelle. Tubuh mungil Elsa lagi-lagi menegang dan gemetar. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat dada Jack yang terlapisi Jas mahal.

"Sssttt…jangan menangis." Bisik pria tampan itu.

Namun Elsa tidak mendengarkan. Ia justru mengencangkan tangisannya—yang tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat si sulung Overland. Jack tidak bertanya lagi. Nanti saja, pikirnya. Dielusnya surai platina gadis pujaannya. Begitu halus dan lembut. Menggoda hidung mancung Jack untuk mengendusnya rakus.

"Elsa…betapa aku merindukanmu," gumannya lirih sarat akan pemujaan. Wajahnya ia tenggalam di ceruk leher jenjang Elsa sementara kedua tangannya melingkar erat tengguk serta pinggang ramping sang gadis.

Sungguh demi apapun di dunia, Jack amat sangat merindukan gadis dalam pelukannya ini. Elsa bagai oksigen yang harus dihirupnya. Jack memang sempat kesal dengan Elsa yang tiba-tiba saja menamparnya. Ia ingin bertanya tapi diurungkannya. Saat ini, mendekap tubuh mungil yang begitu pas dalam pelukannya jauh lebih baik daripada apapun yang akan ia tanyakan nanti.

"Elsa…" panggilnya namun tidak ada sahutan.

"Hei Elsa ka—"

"Lepas!" guman Elsa

"Apa?"

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK. KAU TIDAK DENGAR, HAH?!" bentak Elsa pada akhirnya. Bermacam emosi yang mengendap dan menyesakkan dada akhirnya terlepas seperti bendungan jebol.

Jack mematung. Pria tampan itu tidak percaya yang baru saja membentaknya adalah Elsa. Mata biru cantik itu masih berkaca namun bersorot kebencian dan marah. Sekejab Jack merasa takut dengan tatapan Elsa yang tidak ia ketahui alasannya.

"My Que—"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU, OVERLAND!" Elsa menjerit memotong ucapan Jack. Dadanya naik-turun cepat karena sesak yang dirasakannya semakin tidak tertahankan. Satu sisi Elsa begitu marah dan kecewa pada pria tampan dihadapannya tapi sisi yang lain Elsa begitu merindukannya. Hatinya yang berbentuk kepingan kaca seakan merangkak ingin menyatu dan tenggelam dalam tubuh tegap itu. Namun terasa sangat menyakitkan ketika harus melekatkan kembali hati yang sudah hancur. Retakannya tidak akan pernah hilang. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Aku ingin pulang."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Jack, karena itu Elsa berusaha lepas dari cengkraman pria itu. Menjauh dari pria tampan di hadapannya ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Elsa perlu menata emosi dan menguras air matanya di rumah. Tapi usahanya hanya berbuah sia-sia.

"Maaf Tuan Overland, saya ingin pulang. Bisa kau lepaskan saya?!" jengah karena tidak mendapat respon apapun, Elsa berpikir membuat Jack kesal—bersikap formal. Elsa sangat tahu Jack membenci ketika Elsa bersikap seolah keduanya adalah dua orang asing. Dan benar saja, mata biru Jack menajam.

"Jelaskan kenapa kau berubah, Elsa. Kenapa kau seperti ini ?!" pertanyaan itu membuat Elsa geram. Kenapa katanya? Yang benar saja.

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda. Lepaskan sebelum saya berteriak!" sahut Elsa seraya kembali memberontak.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka. Tapi bukannya sebuah lorong menuju Hall yang terpampang namun sebuah lorong dengan satu pintu besar di ujungnya. Sebelum Elsa menyadari dimana, tarikan pada lengannya membuat Elsa memekik.

"Lepas-lepas-lepas… lepaskan aku!"

 **BLAM**

Jack akhirnya melepas cengkramannya. Berbalik mengunci pintu dengan password dan berbalik pada gadis cantik keras kepala yang tengah mengusap lengannya.

"M-Mau a-apa kau?" Elsa terbata mendapati Jack berjalan kearahnya. Takut dan panik melanda Elsa ketika mendapati keduanya berada di sebuah kamar luas nan cantik.

"Men-Menjauh..." tapi langkah pria itu tidak berhenti. Elsa tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Jack hanya berjarak dua langkah lagi dan Elsa memutuskan berlari ke kamar mandi. Namun seakan mengetahui gerakan Elsa, Jack terlebih dahulu mengurung Elsa dalam penjara tubuhnya dan tembok.

"Jangan mencoba lari lagi, Elsa!" ucapan bagai perintah itu lagi-lagi menggetarkan tubuh gadis platina itu. Tangannya terkepal gemetar dan kembali mendorong tubuh Jack. Tapi dengan segera pria itu mengunci semua pergerakan Elsa. Kedua tangan Sang Ratu ditahannya di kedua sisi kepala Elsa sementara sebelah kaki Jack menyelip diantara kaki Elsa.

"Elsa~…" bisik Jack dengan nafas hangatnya tepat di telinga Elsa.

Jack menggigit kecil daun telinga Elsa. Mengakibatkan pekikan kecil dari mulut kekasihnya. Ya gadisnya. Ratunya. Pujaan Hatinya. Aromanya bahkan masih seperti yang Jack ingat. Begitu harum dan memabukkan.

Namun berbeda dengan penampilannya. Elsa sangat cantik. Dalam balutan gaun biru miliknya, Jack seakan melihat seorang bidadari berdiri di keramaian pesta. Begitu cantik. Begitu mempesona. Dan begitu seksi. Belahan gaunnya mempertontonkan kaki jenjang mulus milik Elsa. Membuat Jack tidak bisa mencegah otak jeniusnya berkhayal bagaimana bila sepasang kaki indah itu melingkar di pinggangnya.

Jack tidak bisa menahannya. Elsa begitu luar bisa dan sesak karena rindu tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Dan disinilah gadis pujaannya berada. Dalam dekapannya. Wajah cantik Elsa begitu cantik dengan mata terpejam dan bibirnya yang tergigit. Sangat mengundang.

Tanpa sadar Elsa mengangkat kepalanya mendongak. Memberi ruangan lebih saat di rasa sebuah bibir dingin mengecup lehernya. Tangan Elsa kembali terkepal, merasakan sensasi geli nan aneh ketika lidah serta gigi pria itu ikut andil membasahi lehernya. Ciuman itu naik ke rahangnya dan terus naik hingga tepi bibir Elsa.

"Elsa…" Elsa tak kuasa menahan debaran jantungnya. Matanya yang terpejam perlahan terbuka dan bertatap langsung dengan mata biru berkabut. Mengakibatkan mulas di perutnya. Oh, tidak. Jangan mata itu.

 **CUP**

Jack tidak bisa bertahan. Semua dalam Elsa seakan menariknya mendekat tanpa harus gadis itu berucap apapun. Bibir ranum berperisa manis itu langsung di lumatnya penuh-penuh. Mencium bibir yang menjadi candunya. Melumat rakus seolah tidak akan ada esok hari untuk menciumnya lagi.

"Eghh~" Elsa mendesah tatkala Jack menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membawa lidah pria itu masuk dalam mulut hangat Elsa. Seolah kerasukan, Jack melahap apa saja yang bisa diraihnya. Elsa sama sekali tidak di biarkan memberontak sedikitpun. Lima tahun. Lima tahun Jack terus merindukan dan bermimpi mencium Ratunya sepuasnya dan sekarang Jack tidak akan tanggung merealisasikannya. Oh Man in the Moon, Jack tidak mau berhenti.

"Emmpp~…" sepuluh menit dan Elsa sangat membutuhkan oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Matanya terpejam erat menerima ciuman kasar pria di depannya. Elsa ingin melawan tapi tubuhnya sudah di buat lemas hanya dengan ciuman itu. Dan sekarang Elsa berharap Jack mau melepasnya sejenak. Elsa butuh bernafas untuk hidup.

"FUAH…hah…hah…hah…" bahkan Jack pun terengah pada akhir ciumannya. Pria itu tahu kebutuhan gadisnya karananya ia terpaksa melepas bibir manis itu. Oh bibir itu sungguh lezat.

"Elsa…"

Dibiarkannya Elsa menarik nafas sepuasnya sementara Jack mulai mencium bagian lain Elsa yang tak kalah manis. Bibir Jack kembali turun dalam lekukan leher Elsa hingga tulang selangkanya. Sebelah tangan pria itu melepas tawanannya dan menarik turun lengan gaun yang menutupi bahu putih mulus Elsa. Jack bertindak seolah dirinya adalah vampir. Menjilat dan menggigit hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di sepanjang kulit yang di lewati bibirnya.

Elsa tidak lagi melawan. Bibir Jack menghipnotis tubuhnya untuk menyerahkan segalanya pada pria itu. Dan Elsa tahu dirinya sangat bodoh karena ia sendiri membiarkannya, menikmatinya.

"Ahh J-Jack~…" Elsa mendesah kencang ketika sebuah tangan meremas dadanya yang tertutup gaun. Kedua tangannya yang tidak lagi terpenjara kini melingkari leher pria tampan di depannya. Menjambak rambut abu-abu tersebut ketika bibir nakal Jack mengirim sengatan listrik pada daerah bawah perutnya.

"Kau begitu manis, My Queen,"

Kedua tangan Jack yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengelus dan meremas apa saja yang bisa diraihnya, kini mencengkram kain yang membungkus punggung kekasihnya dan—

BREETTT

—merobeknya seakan sedang merobek sebuah kertas. Kontan saja Elsa memekik namun tertahan karena Jack segera membungkam Elsa dengan ciumannya. Tangan Jack kembali bergerak. Menelurusi kulit punggung gadis yang tengah di ciumannya. Begitu halus dan lembut. Hingga Jack menemukan lekukan kain yang melintang di punggung ratunya. Kait bra.

"Elsa, betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu." Elsa tidak bisa berbuat apapun ketika Jack mengangkatnya bersandar pada tembok. Reflek putri sulung Arendelle itu melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Jack agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau sangat cantik, Elsa. Lebih cantik daripada yang ku ingat." Elsa menutup matanya seraya menahan desahan ketika Jack kembali mencumbu lehernya. Ciuman basah itu kembali meninggalkan jejak dan perlahan turun sampai pada gundukan dadanya.

"J-Jack…ti-tidak…" Elsa berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya di antara lubang hitam bernama gairah yang melandanya. Kedua tangan Elsa hendak mendorong bahu tegap Jack namun sia-sia—Gadis itu bahkan tidak mempunyai tenaga. Sedangkan Jack menghiraukan permohonan Elsa. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengecup kulit putih manis itu sementara tangannya menurunkan bra berwarna bitu gelap dari tempatnya. Kini sepasang payudara proposional terpampang tepat di depan wajahnya. Di tengah payudara tersebut sebuah putting mungil merah muda menggoda Jack untuk segera melahapnya.

"J-Jack…berh—AHHG," Elsa tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Jack langsung melahap payudara kanannya dan tangannya meremas gemas dada kirinya.

"Jack…Oh Tuhan…Jack…" Elsa tidak lagi dapat menahan desahannya. Jack melahap dadanya rakus seakan sedang melakukan French kiss. Jack sama sekali tidak membiarkan sepasang dada itu kering dari mulutnya. Bergantian dia melumat dada kiri dan kanan. Menjilat belahan payudara Elsa dan mengukir tanda merah di sana. Pun dengan sisi gundukan indah tersebut. Oh Jack cemburu dengan bayi masa depan mereka berdua kelak. Sial, manis sekali.

Tangan Jack yang seakan tidak sudi menganggur, menelusuri kain segitiga yang membungkus surga dunia milik Jack di bawah sana. Jari-jari panjang mengelus kewanitaan yang masih terbungkus kain dan itu cukup membuat Elsa mengelijang dalam dekapan Jack.

"OHH YA TUHAN…" tubuh Elsa tersentak ketika sebuah jari panjang masuk ke dalam lubang kewanitaannya. Sangat sakit mengingat tidak pernah sekalipun sesuatu masuk ke dalam sana.

"Sialan Elsa. Kau sempit sekali." Jack menggeram merasakan jarinya terjepit sangat kuat. Gadisnya masih perawan. Oh betapa senangnya Jack akan hal itu. Elsa miliknya, tentu saja kehormatan gadis platina cantik ini juga miliknya.

"Ja-Jack keluarkan—Ahkk…" Jack membungkam Elsa dengan pergerakan jarinya. Menggerakkan jarinya dengan kecepatan konstan. Desahan Elsa semakin kencang seiring bertambahnya kecepatan dan jari pria tersebut. Sekarang tiga jari keluar-masuk dalam kewatiaannya, menimbulkan desakan tidak tertahan dalam perutnya yang ingin meledak.

"Jack…Jack…Jack…aku…aku…"

"Ya Elsa, sebut namaku!"

"JACKKK!" ledakan tersebut membanjiri tangan putra sulung Overland itu. Elsa terengah setelah mendapatkan pelepasan nikmat tapi menguras tenaga tersebut.

Elsa menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada pria tampan itu ketika Jack membawa ke ranjang di kamar tersebut. Dengan mata sayunya, Elsa melihat Jack menanggalkan Jas putih miliknya. Di susul juga kemeja putih yang menampakkan dada bidang menggoda milik pria mapan tersebut. Jack tampak begitu terburu-buru ketika melepas dan melempar ikat pinggangnya entah kemana. Dan segera menindih Elsa yang begitu menggoda dalam kondisi acak-acakkan.

"Elsa~…" Jack mendesahkan nama gadis pujaannya dengan frustasi. Gadis di bawahnya ini begitu memabukkan hingga Jack tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Jack ingin menyentuh dan merenggut segala yang ada dalam gadisnya dengan kasar dan sepuasnya. Bibir ranum tapi membengkak itu seakan tidak habis menggoda Jack untuk terus menciumnya. Dan segera saja Jack melumat bibir itu kembali. Tangannya melepas semua kain yang menghalangi Jack menelusuri tubuh indah Elsa secara keseluruhan.

Kini tubuh telanjang Elsa terpampang nyata dalam matanya. Jack membuka lebar kedua tungkai kaki Elsa dan menekan pusat gairahnya yang masih terbungkus celana putih .

"Begitu indah, My Queen. Sangat indah." Bisik Jack seduktif di telinga Elsa.

"J-Jac—empphh…" Jack menyambar bibir Elsa untuk menahan desahanya sementara pinggulnya menghentak-hentak pada pusat surga miliknya. Tonjolan pada celana Jack begitu jelas hingga Elsa dapat merasakan kewanitaanya di hantam sesuatu yang keras.

Tidak tahan lagi, Jack segera bangun dan melepas celananya. Membebaskan bukti gairahnya yang mendesak ingin dipuaskan. Elsa memekik ketika sebuah benda tumpul menggesek kewanitaanya.

"Ja-Jack…AKHH…" Elsa tidak mampu berkata apapun ketika benda itu perlahan menerobos masuk. Jack menggeram. Gadisnya yang begitu rapat dan sempit menyulitkan Jack memasukinya. Tapi tentu saja Jack tidak menyerah. Jack meraih kedua tangan Elsa dan menautkan jejemari mereka. Jack menghela nafas , menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Elsa sebelum akhirnya pinggulnya menghujam kewanitaan Elsa. Teriakan Elsa memenuhi kamar seiring dengan terkoyaknya selaput dara miliknya.

"Keluarkan. Keluarkan…sakit…kumohon keluar kan…sakit sekali hiks…" ringisan Elsa tidak di dengarkan. Jack sibuk mencumbu leher dan meremas dada Elsa untuk mengalihkan perhatian wanita di bawahnya. Ya wanitanya. Ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

"Jack…keluarkan…sakit…ahhh…" Elsa terus memohon sebelum akhirnya Jack menghentaknya perlahan.

"Stttt…tenanglah, Cinta. Tidak akan sakit, aku janji," ucapnya lembut seraya mengecup sayang kening Elsa.

Jack bergerak perlahan. Sangat lembut dan perhatian seraya terus berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Elsa pada hal lain. Perlahan namun pasti, rintihan Elsa berubah kenikmatan. Memberitahu Jack untuk menaikkan kecepatannya.

"KYAAAAA!" Elsa menjerit ketika Jack bergerak sangat cepat. Pria tampan itu akhirnya menumpahkan segala yang ditahannya. Berusaha mencapai kenikmatan dalam himpitan ketat milik Ratunya. Desahan Elsa bahkan tidak mampu mengimbangi gerakan Jack. Pria tampan itu bergerak liar dan panas. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengerangkan nama kekasihnya hingga Elsa pun larut dalam permainan liar Jack. Keduanya berdua berteriak keras ketika kenikmatan itu tercapai. Meledak dan melebur menjadi satu.

Jack menghentakkan miliknya satu dua kali, memastikan dirinya sepenuhnya masuk dan tertampung dalam balutan hangat Elsa. Jack menyempatkan mencium perut langsing dan mengecup bibir Elsa sekilas sebelum akhirnya ambruk.

Demi Man in The Moon, Jack bersumpah ini adalah percintaan paling manis dalam hidupnya. Pria itu akui, ia pernah membawa wanita lain ke ranjangnya tapi sama sekali tidak pernah ada cinta di dalamnya. Hanya kebutuhan biologis bak binatang yang harus di penuhi—liar, kasar dan menyakitkan untuk lawan mainnya. Tapi bersama pujaan hatinya, Jack terpuaskan hanya sekali permainan. Wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya sangatlah luar biasa. Jack bersumpah akan hidup hingga tua bersama ratu musim dinginnya. Elsa-nya.

"Aku mencintaimu, My Elsa."

Keduanya lalu jatuh terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Pojok Author**

 **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Yang diatas itu apaan?! Merinding pas baca ulang. hehehe**

 **Hai, apa kabar pecinta JELSA. Masih hidup atau udah pindah fandom lain. Aduh, maaf sekali saya sudah setahun lebih meninggalkan fic ini. Maafkan saya, oke. Dan maaf sekali kalau ini chap itu jelek and pendek. Sya ngetik aja sambil gemeter lho. Jadi saya enggak tahu apakah RATE M diatas sudah memuaskan atau belum. Atau malah terlihat aneh. Ya maklumilah saya, saya enggak ahli buat lemon, Cuma seadanya aja,hehehe.**

 **Buat yang menunggu fic ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Saya berusha akan terus melanjutkan fic ini meski saya yakin saya akan ngaret lagi. Tapi tenang fic ini enggak akan Discontinue. Bakal lanjut terus tamat. Tapi sya juga butuh semangat dari Reader sekalian. Saya seperti penulis lainnya yang pastinya semangat bila mendapat apresiasi kalian semua. Jadi mohon dukungan, komen dan saran yang membangun.**

 **Jangan lupa Review, Favo dan Follow ya~. Sampai jumpa Chapter depan.**

 **Salam Hangat**

 **Ellena Nomihara.**


End file.
